The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Generally, desk organizers are a popular office item which allow a user easy access to commonly used office items. Additionally, file trays are commonly used to organize the flow of paper work within an office. For example, desk trays are often utilized both to coordinate the flow of paper as well as to organize files based on various classifications.
Often, a locker is a small, usually narrow storage compartment. They are commonly found in dedicated cabinets, very often in large numbers, in various public places such as locker rooms, workplaces, middle, and high schools, transport hub and the like. One type of organizing locker is a tray or a file trough for holding letters and envelopes in vertical, tiered arrangement and adapted for desktop use.
Generally, a file folder is a kind of folder that holds loose papers and money together for organization and protection. File folders usually consist of a sheet of heavy paper stock or other thin, but stiff, material which is folded in half, and are used to keep paper documents. Files may also contain other things like magazine, cased in music CD's, and the like.
Typically, wire racks and shelves consists of wire mesh supported by metal supports and is intended to be load-bearing. The mesh is usually welded to the supports, but may be attached in other ways as well. In commercial and industrial applications, the wire mesh usually has a minimum wire gauge of 0.105 inches when round wire is used.
There are numerous types, styles, constructions, and arrangements of filing units which are adapted to be placed on a desk, bookcase, or the like, which have a plurality of spaced, tiered shelves for holding various materials such as letters, envelopes, stationery and incoming and outgoing mail. These filing units are formed of a variety of materials, such as wood, metal, plastic, or a combination thereof.
Other proposals have involved file organizing. The problem with these storage trays is that they do not provide easy visibility and access to the files, and are not collapsible for stowage. Even though the above cited filing organizers meets some of the needs of the market, a vertical file organizing assembly that holds at least one flat item in an organized manner and in a vertical arrangement through a tiered series of adjacent, sloped shelves, and various panels, side frames, crossbars, and shelves that slide and interlock together to form a vertical organizing structure, and also slidably disassemble for stowage and shipping, is still desired.